terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nasty Patty
The Nasty Patty is a failed experiment created by the Irken Empire. It is a heavily morphed amalgamation of Tubian, Noodolian, & Human flesh, created for the sole purpose of making an indestructible creature. It has appeared once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance The Nasty Patty appears as a blue & green stacked pile of Tubian bodies with a pair of Noodolian tentacles & Human legs emerging from within. On the inside of its body is nothing but a gory amalgamation of Human flesh, which may jut out a hand once in a while. On its backside appears to be part of a Human head. Its only method of movement is by swimming, as it most likely cannot operate on land. History At at unknown point in time, the Irken Empire sought out to create a brand new fighter for the Super Battle Bros. Tournaments. It is currently unknown as to who spearheaded this operation, but to create this new combatant, the goal was to make this being invincible so that no one could defeat it. Tubians from both the Terrachaoverse & the Aquaverse were abducted, as well as a couple of Noodolians & a large amount of Humans. The end result was a mute, horrific mutation of flesh, referred to only as the Nasty Patty. It was considered a failed experiment due to the fact that it could not see & that it was incapable of sapience, so it was tossed aside & discarded on planet Dirt, as requested by the Almighty Tallest. On July 4th, 2019, the Nasty Patty was somehow released into the pool at the Fall Residence during another tournament. This happened sometime after Pepsi Man left earlier that day, & the Tallest himself came to see this misshapen creation. The Nasty Patty wasn't really doing anything, & the only other person who saw it was an Aquaversian named Shovel Man. The Nasty Patty was returned to planet Dirt promptly after Dan was informed that it was brought there without his permission. On August 24th, during yet another tournament, Capitalism Man summoned a random combatant during a fight with Biggus Dickus VII, but he was not expecting who was chosen; the Nasty Patty had returned, looking slightly decayed. Biggus left upon seeing the creature, leaving Eggward, Toy-Toy Ninja Man, & Jack Jarren to defeat it once & for all. When the Nasty Patty realized it was being attacked, it spat acid at Toy-Toy & Jack, with Eggward just giving up entirely. All three of them could not defeat it alone. Outside of the pool, Ghoul had an idea; fuse with Jack & Pumpkin Face to become Hallows Ghoul & defeat the Nasty Patty as one. As they fused, Claw-Machine Man had summoned a gigantic mechanical claw from a portal in the sky, which forced everyone else to leave (except for Mijit), but that didn't stop the Nasty Patty or Hallows Ghoul, as the former charged towards the triple fusion to begin their fight. For the first time in its life, the Nasty Patty felt truly threatened, but not by the colossal claw in the sky, but by Hallows Ghoul, who found its weakness & immobilized it roughly at the same time as Claw-Machine Man was defeated. The Nasty Patty was once again returned to its home, where it lies rotting to this day. Personality The Nasty Patty has extremely low-level intelligence, shown to barely react to external stimuli. The only time it even does anything is when it realizes it's being attacked, in which it will fight back. It also doesn't talk, but if you listen carefully, it will sometimes emit deep breathing noises. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Invulnerability: The Nasty Patty is insanely durable, able to withstand a hit from a weakened Eggward, a barrage of punches by Toy-Toy Ninja Man, & several strikes by the Hallows Blade, all occurring in one sitting. It was even able to survive against the overpowered triple fusion, Hallows Ghoul for a short amount of time. Self-Regeneration: The Nasty Patty is capable of healing its wounds very quickly. By the time it's fully healed, it almost forgets that it was even hurt. Amphibiousness: The Nasty Patty can breathe on land & in water. Shock Absorbency: Designed to be an invincible fighter, the Nasty Patty was created with the uncanny ability to absorb the shock of physical attacks, nullifying them almost completely. Therefore, the Nasty Patty is immune to pain. Special Powers Acid Spit: Through its blue tentacle, the Nasty Patty can spit out a colorless acidic liquid. It's unknown if this corrosive acid has any earthly equivalent, nor is it known if it can spit it out from its green tentacle. Weaknesses The Nasty Patty only has 2 weaknesses; the Human head emerging from its backside is the only area on its body that does not have the power of shock absorption. If this is dealt enough damage, the Nasty Patty will become immobilized & lose consciousness. It is also incapable of true sight, as it has no visible eyes. Trivia * Its name directly comes from an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. * There exists a deleted scene from The Second Weirdest 4th of July Special Ever that shows the Nasty Patty's first technical appearance (as well as Shovel Man). However, it had no correlation to the plot of the video, so it was scrapped. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Tubians Category:Noodolians Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Genetic Experiments Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Genderless Category:Idiots Category:Monsters Category:SBB Participants